A Shrouded Path
by TheLiteHasTruth
Summary: Ryo Koji, one of the three sponsored trainers of Rowan is traveling to win the Sinnoh League. His path is shrouded as he and his friends try to stop Team Galactic. What everyone doesn't know however is that he himself has a secret and a very powerful one indeed. Starts at sixth gym and battles, actions explosions and everything you'd want! OCs needed for League R
1. Byron The Steel MasterGuardians

Chapter 1: Byron the Steel Master/The Guardians of the lakes

Only the intro will be first person everything else is narrated

You probably are wondering who I am. We'll lets just say I'm this random guy that is currently trying to qualify for the pokemon league that happens every three years in order to get a chance to challenge the Elite Four. I'd say my team is pretty good right now, but that's for later so let's start with me.

My name is Ryo Koji, and I'm currently sixteen years old. I grew up in Twinleaf town and got my starter from , and if you are wondering which one and because the only goddamn reason you are reading this is depending on it you'll find out in a bit. Now then back to me, I'm not too choosy about my fashion and I just wear what looks good. My hair is black and my eyes are grey and I wear a black outfit with a red shirt covered by a black leather jacket.

I opened the doors of the Canalave Gym and it was a great sight indeed. I walked over to the reception all the while watching Byron battle someone. After the battle was done with the challenger losing by the way he walked up to me.

"Looks like we have another challenger!" He yelled as I winced. I really did not like loud people. "What is your name young man! As you most likely already know I am Byron!"

"My name is Ryo Koji of Twinleaf, and I have a total of Five badges." I showed him the five badges which would make him decide what level of pokemon he was going to use against me.

"Alright! Time to show you how my steel types battle!" He yelled as I winced again. I really hope it wouldn't be like this throughout the pokemon match. "It also looks like you have defeated my son. So I, shall beat you for him!"

"You do know that I had no badges when I battled your son right? So he had to hold back a lot on me." I said as he closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes, but it is a achievement still! Now then, follow me!" Again with the yelling. I sighed and followed him and his assistant who was probably the Ref for the match towards the battlefield.

(Battlefield) Narration will now start from here on out

"This will be a 3 on 3 single battles match! The challenger is the only one who can substitute! The Gym Leader will release his pokemon first!" The Ref. said as Byron unclipped a pokeball.

"I love, Magneton!" Byron yelled as the elec/steel type appeared. It's three eyes all focused on Ryo as it floated in the air eager for its opponent. Ryo thought for a second on who he would choose. Then he unclipped a pokeball and threw it onto the field.

"Stand by for battle, Gabite!" The dragon/ground sand shark appeared onto the field and let out a roar ready for battle. Byron whistled at the pokemon that his challenger had chosen.

"Dragon types are extremely hard to raise young man." Byron said as Ryo listened. "To see such a young man with a pokemon like that makes my heart race! I shall go first! Magneton, use Flash Cannon!"

"Gabite, use Dig!" Ryo yelled in response as Gabite burrowed into the ground. The white beam went on passing over the hole and was about to hit Ryo, but slammed into a green forcefield.

"Magneton, float higher in the air!" Byron said as Magneton rose higher towards the ceiling. It was a smart move indeed, but Ryo had a countermeasure.

"Gabite, fly into the air and use Sandstorm!" Gabite broke out of the ground and blasted a tornado of sand from its mouth.

"Counter it with Metal Sound!" Magneton released a large blast of sound that slammed right into the Sandstorm Gabite created causing an explosin to ensue. When the dust cleared Ryo and Byron so both of their pokemon unharmed. "Magneton, use Lock On and then Tri Attack!"

"Gabite dodge!" Ryo said in desperation, but then Gabite was struck by electricity which didn't damage him at all, and then fire which didn't do much either. However the ice hit him hard and sent him crashing into the ground. "Use Flamethrower!" Gabites eyes snapped open as flames poured over Magneton.

"Magneton, get away!" Byron said as the pokemon floated away. It had taken significant damage and only two of its eyes were open. "_That ground typing is really annoying."_

"Gabite you okay?" Ryo asked. His pokemon looked back at him with a couple of bruises and nodded. "Alright, get in close and use Brick Break!" Gabites claws glowed white and charged in. Byron upon seeing this smiled at the challenge.

"Magneton, charge in with Gyro Ball!" They watched as Magneton spun itself and flew towards Gabite. Gabite however realized how to counter this and rose his right claw upwards and brought it down sending Magneton right into the ground.

"Magneton is unable to battle! Gabite is the winner!" The Ref. said as Byron recalled his Magneton. He was throughly impressed.

"That was pretty good!" Byron said as Ryo smirked. "Don't take us old guys lightly though! The battle is just beginning! I love Steelix!" Ryo widened his eyes as the large pokemon towered over the heavy breathing Gabite.

"Gabite, Im going to return you to your pokeball for now buddy!" Gabite nodded as the red beam overtook his body. Ryo unclipped another pokeball from his belt and tossed it ont the field. "Ludicolo, stand by for battle!"

"Ludicolo! Ludi!" Byron nearly fell over when he saw the pokemon. Not that it was pathetic or anything, but because they were really difficult to deal with due to their typing.

"That is an interesting choice." Byron said. "You may have the first move this time."

"Alright then, Ludicolo, use Focus Blast!" Ludicolo created a blue sphere between his hands and hurled it towards Steelix.

"Destroy it with Iron Tail!" Steelix rose his tail which was coated in shining metal and slammed it into the orb.

"Now use Hydro Pump!"

"Iron Defense and then Stealth Rock!" Steelix took the Hydro Pump head on as his body took a metallic shine. With the damage being cut he then started to glow. "Now, use Iron Head!" Ryo was unprepared for the speed Steelix suddenly gained as it charged towards Ludicolo. Ludicolo however spun to the right evading Steelix completely as he slammed into the green forcefield.

"Ludicolo! Ludi!" Ludicolo merely danced around oblivious to the danger it just escaped. Ryo sweatdropped and sighed. Steelix shook off its recoil damage and looked over at Ludicolo.

"Ludicolo use Giga Drain!" A small seed popped out of the tip of Ludicolos head and sent vines around Steelix and a green energy overtook it and began sapping energy.

"Steelix, use Gyro Ball!" Ryo watched Steelix started spinning the other parts of its body destroying the vines. "Now, use Dig!"

"Send a Hydro Pump into the hole!" Byron widened his eyes as people rarely realised to do that against his Steelix.

"Steel!" Steelix roared in pain and flew out of the hole. Ludicolo however danced around in a happy matter.

"Use Crunch!" A purple energy covered Steelixs mouth as it charged ready to clamp on Ludicolo.

"Let it get close and use Scald!" As soon as Steelix got close its face was burned with scorching water. Suddenly it was aflame signifying that it had been burnt and fell over.

"Dragon Breath!" Steelix snapped its eyes open and released a green stream of energy that hit Ludicolo who was facing the other direction while dancing. Steelix seeing that it was successful finally collapsed. Ludicolo got up and Ryo thought that it would begin to dance once again, but electricity coursed over its body.

"Damn!" Ryo said as Ludicolo winced no longer being able to dance.

"Looks like I got luck on my side! Now then, I love Bastiodon!" The Shield Pokemon roared as it appeared on the field and stomped its front leg ready to charge. "Stealth Rock and the Iron Head!"

"Ludicolo, Dodge!" Ludicolo was hit right in the abdomen sending it right into the green forcefield.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle! The winner is Bastiodon!" Ryo was in disbelief he was sure Ludicolo would have been able to take more than that. He reached for Gabites pokeball, but quickly changed his mind. Gabite had sustained too much damage in its battle aginst Magneton.

"Well? Who will it be?" Byron said as Ryo took out a pokeball with a flame on it. He touched the pokeball with his forehead and muttered a few words and tossed it onto the field.

"Stand by my side, Infernape!" The monkey pokemon materialized onto the field and let out a primal roar.

"Fernape!"

"Hmm, is this your starter?" Byron asked.

"Yup, and he is gonna win me the match!" Ryo said with unwavering confidence as his Infernape beat its chest in reply. "Infernape, use Flamethrower!"

"Protect!" The powerful flames slammed right into the green field. "Now use Stone Edge!"

"Destroy the stones with Close Combat!" Bastiodon sent a barrage of stones towards Infernape who destroyed all of them quickly. "Now, use Fire Spin!" Infernape jumped up and hit the ground as a flame sprouted and moved towards Bastiodon surrounding it.

"Bast!"

"Use, Bulldoze!" Bastiodon rose up and slammed its legs onto the rocky terrain disappating the flames. The tremor shaked up Infernape, but he was fine.

"Combine Close Combat with Fire Punch!" Byron was once again surprised by this trainer. Infernape quickly closed the gap between him and Bastiodon and-

Whack! Bastiodon actually cringed at the fist that slammed into its head.

Whack! Another hit this time to its side. Byron watched how Infernape punched and saw that there was a twist in its punches. This would cause a drilling effect that would break through defenses. It was impressive, but he wasn't a gym leader for nothing.

"Bastiodon, Use Metal Burst!" Bastiodon gave off a metallic shine and suddenly all of Infernapes damage was released onto him. _BOOOM!_

"Infernape?" Ryo asked as the smoke cleared to show Infernape lying on the ground. The Ref. was about to raise his flag, but then a Infernape stood up, Ryo smirked. "Get ready Byron. You are about to Witness my Infernapes strongest point!"

"FERNAPE!" A huge flame erupted from the head of Infernape.

"Overheat!" Infernape opened its mouth as a powerful beam of heat slammed right into Bastiodons face. It tried to hold its ground, but then its feet began to dig into the ground and it was flung backwards. Byron widened his eyes at the display of power. "Infernape use Fire Punch!"

"Bastiodon, get up and use Metal Sound!" A blast of sound slammed into Infernape who struggled against it, but then roared and charged forward and slammed both of its fist into the face of Bastiodon who stumbled back in pain.

"Use Flare Blitz!" Infernape jumped back and launched itself towards Bastiodon.

"Iron Head!"

"BOOOM!" Ryo watched intently waiting for the smoke the clear as well as Byron. When it cleared it showed a defeated Bastiodon and Infernape standing before it.

"Fernape!" The forcefield powered down as Ryo ran onto the field to give his pokemon and hug.

"Alright we did it!" Ryo took a step back and gave his Infernape a thumbs up. He and Infernape watched as Byron recalled his Bastiodon.

"Thank you friend." He whispered to his pokeball. He looked up and walked over to Ryo."Well, it seems like you have just earned yourself the Miner Badge!"

"Finally, my road to the sinnoh league comes closer and closer." Ryo said as he took the badge.

"I am also quite impressed that your Infernape can use Blaze at will." Byron said as Ryo returned his Infernape.

"Heh, well its a secret so."

"No worries young man. I hope to see you win the Pokemon League."

(Pastoria City Three Days later)

Ryo was currently sitting in a cafe waiting for three people. The first one walked in and this person was Dawn Berlitz his childhood friend. Her blue hair shifted as she looked for him and when she finally found him she smiled and walked over.

"What have you been up to, Ryo?" She asked as she sat down across from Jin.

"Well, not much just the regular you know." Ryo said.

"How many badges do you have now?"

"Six, I just beat Byron for his badge." Dawn whistled at that. They both heard the door open and looked over to see their other friend. Jin, was a young man who was the same age as Ryo and Dawn. He had blond hair that was kept down and blue eyes. He wore a light orange jacket and had a green backpack. He had a cheeky grin as he saw Dawn and Ryo.

"How, is my eternal rival doing!" He said with a thumbs up. Ryo sighed inwardly at his behavior, but decided to play it off like he didn't hear it.

"When did you get here Jin?" He said as Jin face faulted.

"Damn you and that hip attitude of yours!"

"Just sit down Jin." Dawn said in a deadpan voice as Jin laughed and sat down next to her. The door rang again and they saw the person they were all waiting for. had finall arrived at the cafe. His strong gaze roamed the cafe and found his three trainers and when he did he walked over to them.

"Hello there Jin, Dawn." His eyes met Ryo. "Ryo." He said as he sat down next to Ryo.

"Yo!" Jin said loudly.

"What is it that you need Jiji? I need to get to Snowpoint City to challenge Candice." Ryo said.(Jiji is a way of referring to someone itimately as old man or grandfather)(Not related btw)

"Seems like me and my eternal rival are equal!" Jin said as Ryo smirked.

"Did you say something Jin?" Ryo said as Jin fell out of his chair.

"Damn you and that hip attitude of yours!" Jin yelled as cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well, I wanted you all to go and research the three lakes and see if you can find the three guardians."

"Yosh! I will complete this assignment with my springtime of youth!" Jin yelled loudly as Dawn covered her ears.

"Alright, then Jin I need you to go to Lake Acuity and try to f-" He couldn't even finish as Jin was already gone. "Well, Dawn I need you to go to Lake Verity."

"Alright then I needed to go back home and visit mom anyway." Dawn got up and left. Prof. Rowan then took a sip of his tea and spoke to Ryo.

"How is that trump card of yours doing? You haven't used him yet have you?"

"You know me Jiji I want a challenge and I'll only get one at the pokemon league for him." Ryo said as chuckled.

"BOOOOM" The Cafe began to shake violently it was an earthquake. When it sudsided they looked at the T.V. which showed that their had been an explosion at Lake Valor. Ryo quickly stood up.

"It's my assignment so I'll go."

"Call me on the pokegear I gave you in case anything happens." said as Ryo nodded.

"Alright Jiji."

(Lake Valor)

Ryo looked around and noticed that most of the water in Lake Valor had been drained. He crouched down and began treading quietly towards the area.

"Do you think we'll actually find Azelf?" He stopped and looked over a boulder he was hiding behind.

"_Team Galactic, I should've known."_ Ryo took out his pokegear and sent a message to who replied in about 30 seconds.

_I shall alert Officer Jenny of Pastoria. DO no do anything reckless!"_ Ryo smirked at that. Too bad he was going to anyway. Also the security perimeter was horrible.

"_I'll just sneak past these guys…."_ Ryo easily got past the grunts who were talking about the leaders or something. He rose his eyebrow when he heard something about Arceus, but quickly disregarded it. He then moved into a cave?

"_There is a cavern under Lake Valor?"_ being curious he decided to check it out himself.

(Cavern)

A man with blue hair that had two points on his left and right side that pointed upwards was speaking on a phone. He wore the standard team Galactic suit, but he had a wave of authority to him. He noticed someone had entered the cave, but decided he would deal with them later.

"The mission is proceeding without a hitch. The boss should be pleased. Everything is for everyone, and for the good of team Galactic." He hung up. "You can show yourself now."

"So you noticed?" Ryo stepped out with a pokeball in hand.

"Ahhh, yes I remember you. You were the teenage who raided the Team Galactic building in Eterna with his friends."

"Yes, and what of it?"

"Hmph, Jupiter should be ashamed to have been beaten by a teenager." He unclipped a pokeball from his waist. "But I assure you that I on the other hand will not be so easily defeated. Now let's see if you can give me a challenge."

"We'll see about that. Stand by for battle Drapion!" The ogre scorpion appeared onto the rocky area of the cavern with a roar.

"My, my that is a poweful pokemon indeed. Well then, go Rhydon!" It was a good choice especially against Drapion, but Ryo was confident Drapion could win.

"Drapion, use Swords Dance!" Drapion began to weave its upper body as red swords appeared and turned into energy.

"Rhydon, Use Fire Fang!" Rhydon charged in ready to bite as flames covered its mouth.

"Drapion, use Ice Fang!" Drapion extended its upper body forward and chomped its icy mouth onto Rhydons shoulder causing a small explosion. Rhydon took a step back in recoil and noticed that its right shoulder was incased in ice.

"Rhydon, use double Hammer Arm and squash that bug!" Rhyperior rose both its arms destroying the ice on its right shoulder in the process and brought its arms down on the other titan.

"Tank the damage and use Knock Off followed by Iron Tail!" Drapion winced as the attack slammed onto it. It quickly then used Rhydons momentum to knock him off balance as its tail rose up from behind glowing mettalic and slammed right into Rhydon. "Now use your pincers on your tail to keep a grip on him!"

"Flamethrower!" Ryo watched as Rhydon released flames onto Drapion.

"Don't give in Drapion! Use double Brick Break!" Drapion brought both of its claws up and slammed them right into Rhydon and using its tail sent it flying. Then two grunts ran into the cavern.

"General Saturn! We have to retreat because the police are here!" Saturn sighed and recalled his Rhydon. He then shot Ryo a look. "You are interesting indeed. However I must warn you that if you interfere again Team Galactic will permenantly deal with you."

"Yeah, but before that happens I'd kick your ass." Ryo watched as Saturn smirked and ran out of the cavern with his grunts. "Drapion time to rest."

"Drap." Drapion said as he was overtaken by a red beam. Ryo quickly put the pokeball back on his waist.

"Ryo!" He looked up to see and Officer Jenny followed by many more officers.

"Yo, Jiji."

"I thought that I told you to not do anything reckless." said.

"I didn't unless you mean challenge their commanding officer and come out on top." Ryo said as Prof. Rowan sighed.

"Young man that was really foolish of you. You could have gotten hurt." Officer Jenny said.

"No worries Officer Jenny, Ryo can more than take care of himself as he is a trainer that I sponser." Jenny's glare softened at that. Only the top of their class were allowed to be sponsered by Professors.

"Very well." Officer Jenny turned around and began to search the area with her officers. Prof. Rowan turned to Ryo with a worrisome gaze.

"You didn't use 'him' did you?" said.

"Nope, Jiji I don't want a crime syndicate to be after me just yet."

"Very well you may go I'll handle things here."

"Alright then see ya Jiji."

(Route 216)(Right out of )

"Damn it's so goddamn cold isn't it Infernape?" Ryo said as his Infernape nodded walking by his trainer side. Ryo was currently wearing a bigger black jacket along with a scarf. "I hope that idiot Jin is alright."

"Nape, Infernape." Ryo turned to his Infernape who had an assuring look.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he and Torterra are alright."

"You there!" Ryo looked boredly at the mountain hiker who suddenly appeared. "Let's battle!"

"Alright I guess I want some more money anyways." He looked at Infernape who nodded and jumped in front of him.

"Alright then! Go Beartic!" Ryo rose his eyebrow. A Unova pokemon, but also it was at a horrible disadvantage against Infernape.

"Well, this won't take long."

(Thirty Minutes later)

"You think you can take on both of us brat? You don't have your friends here to help you." Mars said as Jupiter stood by her side with a smirk.

"My springtime of youth still burns brightly so I will defeat you! Go, Torterra!"

"TERRA!" Torterra roared and stomped the ground causing a tremor. Jupiter and Mars actually took a step back, but relented.

"Heh, its one of you only brat! Go, Purugly!" Mars yelled.

"Go, Skuntank!" Jupiter yelled.

"I trust that you can take them on your own Torterra!"

"It won't be like that with me here." Ryo said as he suddenly appeared with his Alakazam. Jin smiled as his eternal rival was here by his side.

"Yosh! Ryo my eternal rival let our springtime of youth burn brightly!"

"Hm, Did you say something Jin?" Ryo said as Jin face faulted and quickly got up with fire burning in his eyes.

"Torterra , let us show Ryo our springtime of youth!"

"Alakazam let's help them out."

* * *

Well now you know that the only reason that Ryo can get around so quickly is that instead of flying he has Alakazam teleport him around.

What we know of Ryos team right now.

Slot1-Infernape

Slot2-Gabite

Slot3-Ludicolo

Slot4-Drapion

Slot5-Alakazam

Slot6-?(it's a secret :D)


	2. An Icy AttackLake Acuity

Chapter 2: An Icy attack/Lake Acuity

"Alakazam, use Dazzling Gleam!" Alakazam put its fingers on its forehead as a bright flash emitted from it and hit Purugly and Skuntank.

"Damn, a fairy type move." Jupiter said due to the fact that her Skuntank was part dark making it weak to fairy. "Use Shadow Ball on Alakazam!" She yelled as Skuntank created a black sphere and launched it at Alakazam.

"Torterra destroy it with Energy Ball!" Torterra opened its mouth and shot out a green sphere and used it to cancel out Shadow Ball.

"Purugly use Sucker Punch on Alakazam!" Purugly lashed out quickly and slammed its fist right into Alakazam.

"Alakazam fire back with Focus Blast!" Purugly was blasted away as a powerful blue sphere slammed into its face.

"Skuntank, use Flamethrower on Torterra!"

"Alakazam get in front of Torterra and use Light Screen!" Alakazam appeared in front of Torterra and created a yellow screen that blocked the Flamethrower.

"Torterra, use Frenzy Plant!" Torterra roared as multiple plants sprouted from the ground and battered the opposing pokemon. Police sirens began to sound. Jupiter and Mars looked at each other before recalling their pokemon.

"Tch, looks like we will deal with you brats later, we got what we wanted anyway." Jupiter said as she pointed her thumb in the other direction. Jin and Ryo saw a Helicopter appear holding a injured Uxie.

"You bastards!" Jin yelled as they both smirked. Ryo on the other hand was currently debating as his hand hovered over a ultraball.

"_We, can't let those bastards take her. They already have Azelf and who knows they could have Mesprit too. ON the other hand me and Jin couls just release all of our pokemon. However our pokemon could get hurt or taken as well. Okay I have to do it!"_

"Garchomp, use Dragon Rush and help Uxie!" A large Garchomp blasted through the defenses of Team Galactic and ripped the net that was holding Uxie allowing her to escape.

"What?!" Jupiter yelled in frustration.

"How dare you." Everyone looked back to see the owner of the voice. It was Cynthia the champion of Sinnoh. "How dare you harm the guardians of the lakes."

"Tch, too bad you can't capture us." Everyone watched as a huge ship suddenly appeared in the sky. A red beam of light shot out of the bottom of the ship and suddenly all Team Galactic members were gone. The sounds of police sirens could be heard not too far off into the distance as well.

"Well, that was fun." Ryo said as Cynthia walked over to them as they recalled their pokemon.

"You know it-"

"Is really foolish to go up against a crime syndicate?" Ryo said as he cut her off with a bored look. Jin on the other hand jaw dropped.

"Ryo! Do not be so unyouthful! This is the champion of Sinnoh!" Jin yelled.

"Did you say something Jin?" Ryo said as Jin face faulted.

"Damn that hip attitude of yours!"

"Anyways, it seems like Uxie has run off." Ryo said as Cynthia's Garchomp landed right next to her. It has an gazed at Ryo's waist fiercly much to the confusion of Cynthia.

"Something the matter Garchomp?" She said as her Garchomp did not respond. She then put her hand on its shoulder snapping it from its stupor. It looked over at its trainer and shook its head as she recalled it. "Hmmm, that was odd. Any ideas why he would act in such a way?" She said to Ryo and Jin.

"No idea at all." Ryo said as Cynthia stared at him and then smirked.

"Well you two can go I'll talk to Officer Jenny."

(Road to Snowpoint)

"Ryo when are you going to challenge Candice?" Jin asked as they treaded through the snowy path.

"Probably tomorrow, besides there is some secret training I need to do after all." Ryo said as the shadows nearby shifted slightly.

"What do you mean? Are you hiding something from me...that is very unyouthful of you." Jin said as Ryo smirked. Jin was now bothered by this fact and frowned and then his mood took a three-sixty swing as he grinned widely and pointed a finger at Ryo.

"Yosh! My eternal rival! If I can defeat you in a one on one match you will tell me your secret! Also we cannot use our starters!" Ryo sighed. He would look bad if he was to decline this one and what were they? Oh yeah he was at 65-64 one down.

"Fine, fine I have one loss on you anyway." Ryo took fifty steps back and clicked a wristband he was wearing. Jin also did the same thing as two green spheres shot out from the side creating a field of protective energy.

"Yosh! Go, Magmortar!" Jin yelled as the pokball passed through the force field. A electronic male voice then resounded.

"Scanning pokeball, Magmortar may enter the battle."

"Hn, alright then Ludicolo, stand by for battle!" Ryo yelled as he tossed his pokeball through the field.

"Scanning pokeball, Ludicolo may enter the battle."

"Arghhh!" Jin yelled in frustration as he put his hands on his hair. "I hate that pokemon!"

"How can you say that? I mean look at him." Ryo said as Ludicolo danced around with a smile oblivious to Magmorters presence.

"Ludicolo, Ludi!" Magmortar sweatdropped at the pokemons behaviour. The comuterized voice then spoke again.

"Battle may commence after recording pokemon ID. Ludicolo Vs Magmortar may now begin." They watched as the snowy area in the forcefield became a rocky terrain.

"Magmortar, use Fire Blast!" Magmortar rose its right hand as it turned into its cannon mode and blasted a kanji of fire at Ludicolo.

"Protect yourself with Waterfall!" Ludicolo began to spin as water overtook it's entire body deflecting the blast of heat. "Now use it on Magmortar!" Ludicolo then began to charge and slammed right into Ludicolo.

"Push it back with Fire Punch!" Ludicolo took a straight right to the face as it stumbled back creating distance. It was still dancing to show that it had not been injured severely.

"Use Teeter Dance!" Ludicolo gained a white aura as it changed its dancing pattern. Magmortar watched and pretty soon its eyes turned to swirls and it began to move oddly.

"How unyouthful! Magmortar snap our of it!" Jin said as it slipped and landed on the ground.

"Ludicolo, use Hydro Pump!" Ludcolo opened its mouth as a powerful stream of pressurized water erupted and slammed into the confused Magmortar sending it right into the force field. A number appeared over the Magmortar counting up to a number of ten. When it reached seven Magmortar stood up groggily.

"I knew you could do it! NOW, let your flames of youth burn! Use Overheat!" A pure beam of heat was released from its cannons.

"Counter it with Hydro Pump!"

"BOOM!" The two attacks hit each other causing a massive explosion and dust to cover the area. Ryo and Jin both peered into the field as teh smoke slowly cleared to reveal a Ludicolo standing over Magmortar with its fist glowing white.

"Battle over, winner is Ryo."

"Damn." Jin said as the field powered down and he recalled Magmortar.

"Good job Ludicolo!" Ryo yelled as Ludicolo danced around while being recalled.

"I will have you tell me your secret next time! See you later my eternal rival!" Jin said as he ran off.

"Well we can say I got lucky that he went in headfirst right?" Ryo said as the shadows from under a nearby tree shifted in response. "Well I guess you like the fresh air right?"

(Pokemon Center Indoor training center)

It was dark as the moon was shining brightly in the sky and the light entered the room through a lone window shining down on a person and his pokemon. Ryo stood in the middle of the training center with his Infernape along with the darkness. The only light was the flame on Infernapes head and the moon.

"Remember what my mother said before she died guys?" Ryo said as Infernape listened. "She said the first miracle of my life was being born, the second spending time with me."

"Then she said that the thrid has not happened yet." Ryo said as Infernape listened intenly. "I still wonder what she meant."

"_**Maybe she wished that she could have seen you achieve something in your life?" **_A deep raspy voice said.

"Yeah I wonder if it was that too and that is why I will never give up. I will never waver and I will become champion." Ryo replied as Infernape gave him a thumbs up. "Have you figured out what bonds are yet?" Ryo asked the shadows as emerald eyes met his gaze.

"_**I have seen these bonds all of your life as I watched over you. I know now what they are however it seems that your bond with your dreams are something that intrigues me as well. So I will make it my goal to help you achieve it."**_ The voice said as Ryo smirked alongside Infernape who did as well.

"Then lets go. With all of us together not even Arceus can stop us."

"_**Will you use me tomorrow? I have been getting impatient."**_

"I was thinking about just switiching out for Metagross since he was part of my mom's old team and has just been sitting around. How about for the eight gym?"

"_**Very well…." **_A red beam touched the figure in the shadows as it returned to the Ultra Ball. Ryo looked over at Infernape who smiled at him.

(Snowpoint)

"What's that? You beat Candice already?" Ryo said as he was talking to Jin over the phone.

"YOSH! That right! I'm ahead of you now my eternal rival!" Jin yelled as Ryo winced.

"Hai, hai maybe I just let you get ahead so I can challenge myself." Ryo said as Jin facefaulted.

"Just as expected of my eternal rival! Well see you later then!" Jin said as the line died. Ryo looked around Snowpoint looking at the endless snow. He wondered how people could stand such cold. He walked by a T.V. store and saw that it was replaying a game where Red defended his title as world champion. Many people stood there watching it.

"We have Red! Who has just defeated Steven the other day in a clean sweep! Can Sinnohs very own Cynthia defeat him?" Red the trainer that no one could defeat. One of his pokemon could wipe out an entire team from a champion without breaking a sweat. Too bad he disappeared and the throne has been vacant.

"Oh, well." Ryo said to himself as he walked on.

(Snowpoint City Gym)

As Ryo reached the doors of the Snowpoint gym a teenager around his age came out. Said person was around 6'1 which was an inch taller than him. He wore a black jacket zipped up only halfway where you could see his white V-neck. His reddish brown eyes met with Ryo's gray ones. By his side was a Raichu that had a couple of bruises.

Ryo nodded as he nodded back to him and walked by.

"Weird." Ryo said to himself as he walked into the gym.

(15 Minutes later)

"This will be a four on four match for the Icicle badge! As the offical league rules the challenger can only switch and the Gym Leader must reveal their pokemon first!" As the Referee rose his hands a green force field appeared surrounding the icy arena.

"Force Field activated." Ryo watched as Candice winked at him making him blush slightly.

"Well! Since you have six badges I won't go so easy on you! Go, Weavile!" Ryo looked at the dark/ice pokemon. He could have merely thrown in Infernape and won easily, but he decided not to.

"Drapion, stand by for battle!" Drapion roared as it towered over Weavile using its upper body structure.

"Begin!"

"Weavile, keep your distance and use Ice Shard!" Weavile jumped back and began chucking multiple shards of ice at Drapion who didn't even flinch.

"_It's a mismatch, she knows that she cannot let Weavile get too close because that is what I want. So she knows that she must keep her distance however Weaviles most redeeming qualities are its close fighting ability."_

"Drapion, use Pin Missle!" Ryo yelled as Drapions pincers glowed white and multiple white missles poured out all aiming for Weavile.

"Weavile, dodge them!" She said as Weavile ran right into the fray of missles and hopped and dodged each one. It reminded Ryo of that time Flint challenged Cynthia for her title. Ryo smirked as Candice looked at him oddly.

"Drapion, use Confuse Ray." Candice jaw dropped when a soundwave hit Weavile as it became dizzy. "Now grab it!"

"Weavile, snap out of it!" Her voice fell on deaf ears as Drapions tail wrapped its pincer around it. It then rotated its upper body 180 and faced the Weavile who had broken out of its confusion.

"Drapion, use Fire Fang!" Drapions mouth became coated in flames as it chomped down onto Weavile causing an explosion. When the attack ended it revealed a defeated Weavile that Drapion set down for its trainer to recall.

"That was pretty good Ryo. Honestly I didn't expect your Drapion to know that move and I guess I payed the price! Well here goes my next pokemon Go! Mamoswine!" She yelled as the Twin Tusk pokemon appeared and roared a challenge at Drapion. Ryo was deciding right now if he should switch out Drapion or not as he reached towards Drapions pokeball.

"Drap!" Drapion gave his trainer a fierce glare stating that it would go down fighting. Ryo smirked and nodded.

"Ref! I'll be sticking with Drapion!" Ryo said as Candice and the Ref. gave him weird looks.

"Alright then. Mamoswine! Use Mud Bomb!" Mamoswine opened its mouth as globs of mud flew out towards Drapion.

"Counter with Sludge Bomb!" Multiple globs of poison flew and met with the mud ones causing multiple small explosions in the air.

"Mamoswine, use Giga Impact!" Candice was sure that Mamoswine could go even with Drapion in a melee contest.

"Take the hit!" Ryo said much to the surprise of Candice. Drapion winced in pain as Mamoswine slammed right into it. Drapion dug its multiple legs into the ground and moved only slightly. "Now, use Iron Tail with Brick Break!"

"Mamoswine get out of there!" Drapions stinger rose up and glowed a mettallic shine and slammed right into Mamoswine. It then brought up its right arm which crackled with energy and slammed it right into the face of Mamoswine. Mamoswine took a couple of steps back shaking its head and glared at Drapion who was breathing heavily. Mamoswine sustained a good amount of damage as well.

"Mamoswine, use Earthquake!" Candice said as Ryo widened his eyes as Mamoswine reared up on its hind legs and slammed the earth with its front legs. A powerful tremor resonated striking Drapion and causing the force field to flare up. "Now finish it with Mud Shot!"

"Drap!" Drapion yelled out in pain as it was hit by a heavy stream of condensed mud taking it out. Candice jumped up in joy as Mamoswine roared in triumph, but winced at its damage.

"Have a great rest Drapion." Ryo said as he returned the scorpion pokemon to its pokeball. He rested it against his forehead and muttered a few words.

"Whew, that Drapion of yours is very strong." Candice said.

"Well, thats how you know I'm a good opponent." Ryo said as he took out another pokeball and enlarged it. "Metagross, stand by for battle!" Ryo yelled as Metagross appeared on the field. Said pokemon glared at its opponents and stomped the ground.

"I'll go first! Metagross, use Meteor Mash!" Metagross charged forward and slammed its right arm which gave off a mettalic shine right into Mamoswine.

"Use, Earthquake!" Candice yelled.

"Metagross, use Magnet Rise! And then use Flash Cannon!" Ryo yelled as Metagross floated in the air and blasted a beam of mettalic energy.

"Ice Beam!" Candice yelled. Mamoswine then created a beam of ice that slammed right into the mettalic one creating a beam battle. As the beams for for dominance Ryo came up with an idea.

"Stop using Flash Cannon and use Bullet Punch!" He yelled as Metagross suddenly disappeared and reappeared right next to Mamoswine and slammed its punch right into it sending it flying right into the force field.

"Mam!" It yelled in pain as it fainted from the attack. It was a great pokemon indeed for using against Ice types, but she had a backup plan for these things. She recalled Mamoswine and smirked.

"You are full of surprises! Alright Candice let's show him what we got! Go, Froslass!" Froslass appeared on the field with a malicious smile. (Remember in X and Y steel types are normally effected by dark and ghost now and since Metagross is part Psychic….)

"Froslass, use Hail!" Froslass rose up its arms in a dancing motion as a snowstorm. Her body disappeared into the endless snow and Metagross became alerted more so than before. The hail bounced off of his mettalic skin harmlessly.

"Damn, I guess we can still do this though. Metagross, use Rock Slide!" Metagross's eyes shined as multiple rocks fell from the air. He had hoped that this would lure out the invisible Froslass, but it did not. Ryo, narrowed his eyes and widened them as a Shadow Ball slammed right into Metagross.

"Damn." Even Metagross, couldn't take too many of those and with the weather like this Infernape would not fare too well either. Also his fighting type moves would be useless.

_Next time on A Shrouded Path_

"That's…..how can you have one?"

"Finish it off with Dark Pulse!"


End file.
